Question: How many four-digit integers are less than 8000 and greater than 2000?
Explanation: We must count the numbers in the list \[2001, 2002, 2003, \ldots, 7999.\] Subtracting 2000 from each number in the list gives \[1,2,3,\ldots, 5999,\] so there are $\boxed{5999}$ numbers in the list.